everquestnextfandomcom-20200223-history
Grievance
http://www.grievancegaming.org Ever buy a game (or download a free 2 play mmo) and sit there waiting to choose a server, hoping you choose a good one with good people that are helpful and not just jerks that flame you when u ask a question. Ever hate joining a guild that you know no one? Ever hop from guild to guild trying to find one that suits you and your play style? Have you ever quit a game that you liked but could never get help from guildies or even find a guild that you liked? Well I am here to tell you there is an answer. Grievance is an online gaming community that spans many games. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AELQw6XsLIU Grievance can be found playing in the following games: Official Grievance Guilds Elder Scrolls Online (Aldmeri, Daggerfall, Ebonheart Guilds available at launch) EverQuest II - Permafrost Server EverQuest Next (Guild available at launch) Final Fantasy XIV - Midgardsormr Server Guild Wars 2 - Denova's Rest Server Neverwinter - Dragon Server Rift - Wolvesbane Server SWTOR (Empire: The Shadowlands) (Republic: Jedi Covenant) - PvE Servers Star Citizen (Squadron available at launch) Wildstar (Dominion and Exile Guilds available at launch) World of Warcraft (Horde) - Thrall Server Embassies (Smaller Grievance Guilds) Aion - Siel Server Dragon's Prophet - Kronos Server EVE Online League of Legends Tera - Tempest Reach Server World of Warcraft (Alliance) - Azuremyst Server 'Team Grievance (Grievance FPS/Shooter/PvP Clans) ' Battlefield 4 World of Tanks (many other smaller and Independent MMOs) Grievance is a family-oriented online gaming community. We have a very rich and honorable heritage that spans many games over many years, during which Grievance has proven that one can have a very rewarding gaming experience, yet have a life as well. The concepts of family, honor, and loyalty are hallmarks of Grievance and are expected to be upheld and respected by all members. Grievance is an adult gaming community, 18+ only. We have many long term members. This is no start up guild. We were formed in October 15th, of the year 2000. We were not always known as Grievance, but the membership has been strong and growing! We are one of the few trademarked Guilds in all gaming communities. We are comprised of singles, married couples, retired people, military members, college students and people located through out the US. When you join Grievance you join a family. This family spans many games and even on opposite sides of the same game. Grievance is always a strong presence in games they are in. Grievance even has a real life get together, like a family reunion. We have this every year. We have a strong management support for each game, not same leaders in every game at one time. We at Grievance are always looking to expand as anyone would expect. The larger the Grievance community the better it is. Wouldn't it be nice to start a game at launch and have a lot of Grievance members log in with you on the same server and same side? Imagine the friendships you will make with such a strong gaming community. If Grievance seems like a place for you, please feel free to visit our forums, they are free to register and browse. Come see what games we are in and the servers we reside on. There is always an officer of a certain game or a council member willing to answer any questions. We hope you will come take a look and introduce yourself in the Forum Registration / Applications Forum. Let us know a bit about yourself and what games you are interested or currently playing in. Hope to see you there. Thank you for your time, Mr. Puddlez of Community Outreach Group Grievance Global Gaming visit us at http://www.grievancegaming.org